Punked Up/Transcript
Punked Up Season 2, Episode 14 (Opening shot; fade in to a patch of clear sky. A red frisbee flew by and was caught by Kai-Lan. She giggles as she threw it upward and catches it.) * Kai-Lan “This frisbee is so much fun to play with.” (She throws it again and runs after to catch it. As she grasps it, she falls into a pile of leaves. Kai-Lan pops her head out, giggling again and fishing out her frisbee.) * Kai-Lan “This is the best frisbee I’ve ever had! I can’t wait to show it to my friends!” (She jumps out of the pile before running off. Cut to Rintoo’s home; he, Tolee, and Hoho are gathering pieces of a toy car. The former noticed a flying frisbee and jumps up to catch it.) * Rintoo “Got it!” (Kai-Lan comes into the scene.) * Kai-Lan “Ni hao, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho.” * Rintoo “Hey, I think this is your frisbee.” (She gets it back.) * Kai-Lan “Thanks. What do you guys think? It has a dinosaur on the front.” * Tolee (barely paying attention) “Oh, yeah. That’s cool.” * Hoho (ditto) “Yeah. Very cool.” * Rintoo (ditto) “Yeah. Awesome indeed.” * Kai-Lan “But you didn’t really look at it. Come on. Who wants to play with me?” (Brief silence.) * Rintoo “Oh. Sorry, Kai-Lan. We can’t right now.” * Kai-Lan “Why not?” * Hoho “Because we have to rebuild Rintoo’s car.” (Sigh.) “I broke it again.” * Tolee “We’re really busy right now.” (Pan over to the car, which looks like it could need tons of repairing, judging by the many pieces that laid around it. Cut back to the group.) * Rintoo “Yeah. We can play after it’s all done.” * Hoho “Or maybe we can take a ride in Rintoo’s car.” * Tolee “How does that sound?” * Kai-Lan “Sounds...great, I guess...” (Dragging her frisbee behind, she sadly walks off. Dissolve to pieces of a hot air balloon, which can only belong to a blue dinosaur; Lulu floats over and picks up an arm.) * Lulu “I’ll take care of the arms.” (Stompy takes the pair of eyes by his trunk.) * Stompy “And I’ll put on the eyes.” (Each place the parts they held onto the semi-complete dinosaur balloon; all it has now are the eyes, mouth, and an arm.) * Lulu “Hmmm...we still have more parts to put on.” * Stompy “You’re right.” (Just then, a frisbee flies by with amazing speed.) * Lulu “Uh oh! Look out!” (This grabs the elephant’s attention and he stretches his trunk up to catch the flying toy before it hits the balloon.) * Stompy “Got it!” (Kai-Lan approaches.) * Kai-Lan “Ni hao, guys. Sorry about that.” * Stompy “That’s all right. Good thing it didn’t fall over.” * Kai-Lan “So, what are you guys up to?” * Lulu “We’re building the dinosaur balloon. The balloon festival is tonight.” * Kai-Lan “I can’t wait.” (Gasp.) “It’s a dinosaur! I love dinosaurs! Rawr!” * Stompy “Hey, is this frisbee yours?” (Kai-Lan gets it back.) * Kai-Lan “Yeah. What do you think? It’s got a dinosaur on it.” * Lulu “Well, we’d love to play with you and your frisbee, but we are very busy.” * Kai-Lan (sighs) “....Alright…” * Stompy “We can play after we’re done.” * Kai-Lan (sadly) “Thanks anyway…” (She drags the toy behind, feeling sadder than before. Dissolve to the backside of the tower; the nine animatronics work hard on what’s going to look like a statue made of wax. All but Felix are working hard, the phoenix looking at a blueprint of what the statue will look like; the main cast plus the nine robots. All eight cleared the working space to revealing the large base.) * Felix “Looking good so far. All right. We’re going to build Kai-Lan first, since she is in the center.” * Thorn “For the shoes, do the blocks need to look this big?” * Felix “Remember, this is a life-sized statue.” * Kai-Lan (from o.s.) “What statue?” (He turns around to see Kai-Lan happily observing the construction sight.) * Felix “Oh, Kai-Lan! You’re here.” * Kai-Lan “What are you guys up to?” * Felix “We’re making a wax sculpture of us.” (Kai-Lan looks slightly confused, then looks at the blueprint.) * Kai-Lan “Oh. So it’s going to look like all of our friends.” * Felix “That’s right.” * Kai-Lan “Hmm...I thought wax is for candles.” * Felix “It is, but we’re using a waxy substance to create life-sized models of all of us.” * Manny “Cool, right?” * Kai-Lan “That’s super!” (She gets an idea and pulls out her newly frisbee.) * Kai-Lan “Say. Any of you want to check out my frisbee? It’s got a dinosaur on it. Rawr!” (None of the nine agreed to take a look.) * Felix “We’d love to, but we’re busy. Very busy.” * Kai-Lan (sadly) “Yeah, yeah. I get it. You’re busy.” * Jack “Hey. Cheer up. Once we’re done, then we have a great time with you...and your cool-looking frisbee!” * Ulysses “Yes. It may take longer than you think, but we’ll be done in no time.” * Kunekune “We promise.” * Oggy “Pinky promise.” (Kai-Lan nods sadly, and walks off with her frisbee dragged behind. Dissolve to a large gray rock; on it sat the saddest girl the world’s ever seen.) * Kai-Lan (sadly) “...Gosh...it looks like all of my friends are busy doing something. After all, I was so excited to show them my frisbee.” (Sigh.) “...I guess I don’t have time to.” (Sitting up.) “Maybe I should try to find something to do on my own.” (Cut to the inside of her home; Yeye is assumed to be done with garden work and is now reading a newspaper article. Kai-Lan walks to him.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye?” * Yeye “Kai-Lan. How’s your day?” * Kai-Lan (despondently) “...Bad.” * Yeye “Bad? How come?” * Kai-Lan “Well, it’s just that…” (Sigh.) “I guess I figured my friends and I always do stuff together. But they’re all too busy with other things. Building a car...designing a dinosaur balloon...and even creating a life-sized wax statue.” * Yeye “Hmmm...well, that’s okay. Your friends are just doing what they like, and you can do whatever you like.” (turning a page) “Just as soon as you figure out what it is.” * Kai-Lan (uncertainly) “I guess.” * Yeye “Great. Then you can tell all your friends about it.” * Kai-Lan “But I don’t know what it’ll be!” * Yeye “Oh, you’ll find something.” (Sighing again, Kai-Lan walks out of the house.) * Kai-Lan “Well, I guess I have to.” ~ (Song) ~ (She sits down on the same rock as before, slowly twirly a red Twirly-Whirly flower.) Kai-Lan I never thought ‘bout being on my own Trying to find out what’s waiting for me (She twirls it, letting it fly.) Of all the fun and games, it’s always been my home Maybe now there’s more that there should be (The background around her dissolve to a stretch of lake and a life jacket appears on her. She has board an inflatable raft.) Kai-Lan I guess as time goes by (She holds a fishing pole, and casts out.) Everybody has to go out on their own Maybe something I’ll have to try (Something tugs at the line, and she reels it in.) Something new that’s just for me, a little something that could be (It turns out to be an oyster; she frowns slightly.) Just my own, and I won’t feel so left behind (Another background dissolve takes her to an arcade store. She is playing a game resembling Pac-Man.) Kai-Lan We used to say that we’d be always side by side Maybe things are changing and this could mean goodbye (A ‘game over’ sound affect plays. A third background dissolve takes her into an art studio. Several others are painting their own renditions of Mr. Grasshopper. Kai-Lan is among the group.) Kai-Lan I always thought our friendship was what I always need (She looks at her own art, which turns out to look nothing like Grasshopper.) We’ve always been frolicking, what else is there for me? (Fourth dissolve takes her to a playground; she is now on a swing, and several other kids are swinging high and laughing. She is swinging low and looking as glumly as before.) Kai-Lan I guess as time goes by Everybody has to go out on their own Maybe something I’ll have to try Something new that’s just for me, a little something that could be Just my own, and I won’t feel so left behind (She suddenly gets off, the kid she passed by gives her a confused/concerned look. Cut to the deflated Kai-Lan, trudging away, her back toward the camera before lifting her head up.) Kai-Lan ...I’m out on my own… ~ (Song ends) ~ (She stops near a bridge over a stream and sits despondently on a bench. A faint sound of a guitar playing is heard behind her. Kai-Lan looks over her shoulder.) * Voice (from o.s. distance) “Yo, dudes! That was gnarly!” (Laughter is heard. Kai-Lan walks toward a two-story building painted blue and a roof skylight. A sign over the door bears the image of a person playing heavy metal on a guitar; a music studio. Cut to within the studio; four over-sized chipmunks each held a different instrument. The one speaking held a microphone, the other three --- one on drums, other on keyboard, third on guitar.) (The band’s leader has orange-brown fur; two-tone orange hair; blue eyes; red long-sleeved shirt with a large A in neon green. The chipmunk on drums had black fur; green eyes; black hair; blue shirt trimmed with white. The keyboard player has yellow fur; brown eyes; blond hair; dark green sweater zipped up. The guitar player has really light gray fur; white hair; gray eyes; orange long-sleeved shirt with a flame pattern.) * chipmunk “Ready guys? A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three—” * Kai-Lan (from o.s.) “Hello!” (This startles the entire band to a dead stop.) * Kai-Lan “Oh, sorry to startle you. I just couldn’t help but notice that you guys seem to be a rock-and-roll band.” (Smiles.) “Rock-and-roll music is really super.” * chipmunk “Huh. Well, I’m glad you noticed that, little girl, but...I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” * Kai-Lan (beseechingly) “Oh, please! I want to be in your band! I know how to play an instrument! All my friends are busy and I have nothing else left to do!” * chipmunk “But you’re just too—” (Pause.) “...wait. You said you can play an instrument, correct?” * Kai-Lan (nodding) “Yes. Definitely.” * chipmunk “What kind?” * Kai-Lan “A tambourine!” (She pulls that out.) * chipmunk “So...you think you have what it takes? Show us what you’ve got!” (Kai-Lan puts on a game face, and shakes and makes the thing sing like it’s nothing. She suddenly stops.) * Kai-Lan “Wait...can I try playing the guitar?” (The orange one hands her a guitar her size. Kai-Lan takes it.) * Kai-Lan “Hear this.” (She rocks hard on the instrument, which impresses the chipmunks greatly.) * chipmunk “Well, you certainly do have the skill and stuff like that.” * chipmunk “So, she’s in?” * chipmunk “Absolutely!” * Kai-Lan “Yay!” * chipmunk “WAIT!!” (Brief silence.) “We haven’t done introductions yet! I’ll start.” (shaking Kai-Lan’s hand) “Howdy, young girl. My name is Ardone.” * chipmunk “I’m Sanford.” * chipmunk “Hi! I’m Thobniar.” * chipmunk (deadpan) “And I’m Lawrence.” * Ardone “And we go by the name...the ChipChords, the most famous rock band in the country.” * Kai-Lan “Nice to meet you all. I’m Kai-Lan.” * Sanford “Say, are you maybe a fan of us?” * Kai-Lan “A huge fan! I love your music!” (The chipmunks give each other confused looks that turned into smiles; in Lawrence’s case, it’s half a smile.) * Ardone “We’re glad you do, because we’re performing for a birthday kid tonight. You’re welcome to join us.” * Kai-Lan “Oh yes!” (Ardone gives his bandmates a wink. Dissolve to the five at the park, chatting.) * Kai-Lan “...It was amazing! I’ve never met or seen an orge from space!” (At ‘space’, she extends her arms, her left accidentally hitting Sanford in the face.) * Kai-Lan “Oh...sorry.” * Thobniar (pointing to flowers in Kai-Lan’s hair) “What are those?” * Kai-Lan “Oh. That’s just decoration for my hair...although, I dreamt I was married to a flower.” * Ardone “Cool.” * Lawrence (deadpan) “Amazing.” (Dissolve to them at a house, where a birthday party is taking place. The chipmunks are getting their instruments ready.) * Kai-Lan “Okay, wait, wait...so you’re saying everyone in your family are too busy to take care of you guys?” * Ardone “Yes! And now we have each other to look after!” * Kai-Lan “That’s horrible.” * Ardone “We got used to it, but then we decided to run away home.” * Thobniar “And that’s when we became a band! The ChipChords!” * Kai-Lan “That’s really something. All my friends and I were really close for a while now. But then, one day they just...become too busy to play with me.” * Ardone “Well, we’re not too busy for you.” * Kai-Lan “Uh-huh. That’s true.” (Pause.) ~ (Song) ~ * Kai-Lan “Okay, can I just...say something crazy?” * Ardone “Go ahead.” Kai-Lan Just today, it’s been a series of ‘I’m too busy’ And then suddenly I bump into you * Thobniar “We were thinking the same thing. It’s like…” Ardone We’ve been thinking our family are just too crazy And maybe it’s the party talking Thobniar Or the chocolate fondue Sanford But with you─ Thobniar We found our place! ChipChords And it’s nothing like we’ve ever known before! (Background dissolve to them on a little stage, playing on their assigned instruments and children cheering wildly.) Kai-Lan Life is an open road Life is an open road Life is an open road Kai-Lan With you! Ardone With you! Kai-Lan With you! Ardone With you! Kai-Lan Life is an open road… (The orange-furred guy gives her a wink, which she returns.) Ardone I mean it’s crazy! * Kai-Lan “What?” Ardone We finish each other’s… Thobniar Sandwiches * Ardone “That’s what I was gonna say!” Kai-Lan I never met some guys… Kai-Lan ...who thinks so much like me * Ardone “Jinx! Jinx again!” (All five move around like mechanical figures, the children do the same.) Kai-Lan Our mental synchronization would have just one explanation Ardone You Kai-Lan And I Kai-Lan We’re just meant to be Say goodbye (say goodbye) to the pain of the past We don’t have to feel it anymore Life is an open road Life is an open road (road!) Life just has so much more With you With you With you With you Life is an open road (road…) ~ (Song ends) ~ (More wild cheering, and the five singers waved to the kids.) * Ardone “Thank you! We love you all! Thank you!” * Sanford “Especially to the birthday kid!” (Dissolve to the chipmunks and Kai-Lan walking into town. The evening sky sets behind them.) * Ardone “Guys, that was the best night ever! We should do this again sometime.” * Kai-Lan “Yeah! It’s been great hanging out with you guys!” * Ardone “We’re glad!” (Pause.) “Can I say something crazy?” (Kai-Lan nods.) “Will you be our fifth member of our band?” * Kai-Lan “Can I say something even crazier? Yes!” (Dissolve to Kai-Lan’s home, now at nighttime. Inside, Yeye cooks; the kids made theirselves comfortable while watching TV.) * Hoho (sigh) “I wonder where Kai-Lan is?” * Cappy “We haven’t seen her since this morning.” * Tolee “Do you think she might be too busy for something?” * Thorn “Heck if I know...who knows what she could be doing at this time of night.” * Yeye “Well, it’s worrying me very much. I’m not too crazy about her being out after dark.” (A loud, harsh knock sounded at the door. Felix goes to answer it, and utter confusion and surprise was on his face when he takes a look at the person on the porch. Kai-Lan stands there, chewing on gum. She seems way off, though; her hair worn in a pixie haircut, a white shirt under a black leather jacket, red boots, and a zebra-patterned leotard. This appearance made her almost too unfamiliar to the gang and Yeye.) * Felix “...Kai-Lan?” * Spike “Is that you?” * Kunekune “You look so...different.” * Kai-Lan (deeply, menacingly) “First question; who’s the biggest, toughest guy in this house?” (Manny immediately stands up when this question is brought up.) * Manny “Uh, obviously that would be me.” (Kai-Lan grabs him by the tail, swings him around, and releases his grip on him, sending him flying across the room and to crash into a wall. The others stared in shock.) * Kai-Lan “My house now, you little beast!” (turns to face the other kids) “Now who’s the funniest?” * Jack (shaking) “I...I know a lot of jokes.” (A pie is thrown at his face.) * Kai-Lan “Not so funny, is it?” (She walks into her room, the others are still in shock. Cut to Yeye entering her room.) * Yeye “Kai-Lan. I’m wondering if right now would be a good time to...you know, talk.” (He comes to the side of her bed, where she laid down on.) * Kai-Lan “About what, paps?” * Yeye “Well, it’s about this new you.” * Kai-Lan “What about it?” * Yeye “Well, let’s just say that your actions earlier were just inappropriate. I mean, just what is that all about?” * Kai-Lan “It’s about me being the awesome one around here, while everyone else just sits down like losers.” * Yeye “Kai-Lan, I’m not liking this one bit.” * Kai-Lan “So?” * Yeye “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t look or act so...you know, punky!” (He seems to have picked up an odd smell in the room.) * Yeye “What is that smell?” * Kai-Lan “Garbage can in my closet.” * Yeye “What?!” (Pan to the garbage can, which is indeed sitting in her closet; full of dirty food. Cut back to the pair.) * Yeye “Kai-Lan, this is...Aren’t you…?...I mean, what are you going to do with that?” * Kai-Lan “Eat from it.” * Yeye “What?! No. You eat clean and fresh food, just like everyone else!” * Kai-Lan “No.” * Yeye “Ugh. Well, can you at least empty it out?” * Kai-Lan “I like to fill it up. Then I can eat everything I want from there.” (Cut to the next day; Kai-Lan walks into a candy store. Stompy, Rainbowbolt, and Volcanian noticed her new look and surprise was on their faces.) * Rainbowbolt “Who is that?” * Volcanian “I-isn’t that Kai-Lan?” * Stompy “Why is she dressed like a punk?” (They get more scared when she passed them, and stops at a table to grab a few pieces of candy as the three spoke to her.) * Rainbowbolt “Uh, hey Kai-Lan.” * Stompy “You look kinda flashy today!” * Volcanian “V-very flashy.” * Rainbowbolt “You know, I’d never thought I see you dressed all punky and stuff. I mean, you look amazing.” * Stompy “But the old you looks super! Am I right?” * Volcanian “So, uh, what have you been doing last night?” (nervous chuckle) “Chumming up with your pals?” * Rainbowbolt “Rocking out?” * Stompy “Or maybe even starting a new punk club?” (Kai-Lan turns around and flicks a rubber band that sent the elephant off his seat.) * Stompy “...Rhgh…” * Volcanian “Hey! Okay, what was that for?!” (He too gets hit by a second rubber band, and does the same thing.) * Rainbowbolt “Kai-Lan?! Hey wait! You can’t just---!” (He was hit as well, and falls off. Kai-Lan simply walks out of the store. The minute that happens, the three slowly get up.) * Rainbowbolt “What does she think we’re doing, insulting her?” * Stompy “I don’t know, but this is just weird.” * Volcanian “Weird?! Try ‘immature behavor’!” * Stompy “I’m not liking this one bit.” * Rainbowbolt “Same.” * Volcanian “I agree.” * Rainbowbolt “Well, we’re gonna do something about it. And Kai-Lan is sure to get the message!” (Cut to the animatronics’ tower and then inside. All nine animatronics, plus a tiger, monkey, koala, two brothers, and an elephant sat at a table.) * All “We need to talk!” * Rintoo “Have you all seen Kai-Lan lately? She acts so different!” * Tolee “It’s so weird!” * Felix “Her actions that night was just inappropriate.” * Hoho “I’m not liking this new Kai-Lan one bit!” * Thorn “None of us do!” * Stompy “I miss the old Kai-Lan! Her new look creeps me out!” * Oggy “I-it creeps me out too.” * Rainbowbolt “Well, what do you think led to this?” * Rintoo “I really don’t know. Unless…” (Everyone thinks hard.) * Hoho “Hmm...wasn’t she a bit upset about yesterday? About how we’re all too busy to do anything with her?” * Ulysses “Now that you mention it, that does ring a bell.” * Stompy “She must’ve felt pretty left out.” * Spike “So what are we gonna do?” * Hoho “Maybe tell her how we all miss the old her.” * Volcanian “Or we can try to get her to miss her old self. I mean, look at Kai-Lan. What was once an innocent, caring little girl is now a punky, tomboyish freak.” (At that moment, Kai-Lan barges into the room, surprising everyone. All gasp.) * Kai-Lan “What did you say, Volcanian?” * Volcanian “Oh, n-nothing. Really, uh...I was just talking to Rainbowbolt. Uh, what did you say before, Rainbow, about Kai-Lan being a weirdo?” * Rainbowbolt “What? No. Uh, I-I was just talking to Felix, and he said something that I completely disagree with.” * Felix “Wait. D-did I say her actions last night were inappropriate? I meant to say...uh...she’s got some strength for a girl her age. And that’s a good thing!” * Spike “Yep. That was Felix.” * Stompy “Definitely Felix.” * Felix “What?!” (holding up hands defensively) “Wait, hold on. Kai-Lan...we just got into a little discussion. We’re just...you know...worried about you.” * Kai-Lan “Well, don’t. I got myself to take care of and care for.” (Everyone that is seated became sadder.) * Hoho “Come on, Kai-Lan. Don’t you know us? We’re your friends!” (Kai-Lan stops at the door, eyes widening.) * Rintoo “We’ve all known you as the most caring person we know. Your always there to help someone in need.” * Tolee “So maybe you should put that new attitude aside and be that person we knew and cared for since the day we met.” (Kai-Lan turns to face them, realization kicking in; she takes a look at the punky clothes she’s wearing right now and sighs.) * Kai-Lan “...You guys are right. This isn’t me. It’s just that...you guys have been so busy with other things. So then I decided to hang out with a rock band, and because of that, I took a change in not just my appearance, but personality.” (ruffles hair a bit) “I just don’t know what to do anymore. I feel like I should owe you all an apology for the way I acted.” (Everyone brightens up a bit.) * Tolee “Actually, we’re the ones that should give you an ‘I’m sorry’.” * Manny “But wait. You seriously hung out with a rock band?” (They four rock-and-roll musicians pop in.) * Ardone “You dang right she did!” * Rintoo “No way! The ChipChords are here!” * Ardone “Say, what do you guys say we go to a roller rink?” * Everyone “YEAH!!” (Everyone ran out of the house, but Kai-Lan slows for a bit when she saw Yeye putting some books away.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye?” * Yeye “Kai-Lan? What is it?” * Kai-Lan “I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted.” * Yeye “I forgive you. That’s all I needed to hear. Now, why don’t you go to the roller rink with your friends?” (Kai-Lan grabs his hand.) * Kai-Lan “Wait. Yeye, come with us.” * Yeye “Okay! Let’s go!” (Both walk out of the house as the camera pans away from it.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts